Black Licorice
by Gothic Mew Mew - Kisshu Lover
Summary: Kanzou is, basically, the result project of the aliens attacking earth getting ahold of the same technology Ryou used on his team. They figured that if they had a MewMew of their own, they could use her as a spyweapon against the heros, and, Kanzou being
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, obviously. However, Mew Licorice does. 

It wasn't a day like any other, really. The air surround was humid, as dew drops fade after another downpour ceased for the moment. It's day's like this, that made him sulk, a mind drowned of deep thought. Kish was making the absolute best possible use of his time... or not. Layed upon his back, on top of a large pillar within' this area of the aliens boarding. A hand lay over the over, serving as a rest for his head on the hard stone. The time spent thinking, led him to drift off some time ago...

A small Pig tailed brunette, would appear upon the same pillow, hovering over Kish with hands on his hips. Taruto promply stomped with one bare foot of his, his grin began to quiver.. "What do you think, your doing here ...Sleeping..! Our conquest is already at standstill, and your Slacking off!

Yawning, Kish would let his eye's open staring up at the child with an quirk. His arm's outstretched, lifting above his head, while sitting up. "Wha.. What is it?.." He was still half asleep, but it wouldn't take him long to full awake.

Taruto would shift his body, turning his back to him, with his arms folded over his chest, looking back at Kish. "Where has that GIRL of yours gone off to, anyways.."

Kish, slowly stood to his feet, and looked down at his short alien companion. "Kanzou? ..Why, she's at school. Where else would you expect our little experiment to be?"

The small figure, twitched and let his arms fall to his side, bawled into faint fists. "School! Our ultimate weapon against, those obnoxious Mew-Mew's is at School?

Kish would smile with an mischevious grin. "Well, yeah... Need I go retrieve her?"

"You know Pai get's impatient with Tardiness!" Taruto would aimlessly pick at his ear, while tilting his head, watching as Kish levetated off the pillar, and teleport.

The petit morbid figure slumped down in her seat, those pale toxic purple orbs were level with the desks surface, her alurring gaze stared sharply at a certain student imparticular. from her observations her actions were random and she was a bit of an airhead.

Her attention turned seeing a figure pass by the large window, had she been the only one to notice. This had been her first day attending this school and she had not made a single friend, nor had she tryed to begin with. The bell would ring releasing the students for their lunch hour, Reaching inside her desk would frail hands pull out a Bento box, containing her meal that she'd put aside. Pushing her body up right, she slid out of her seat, walking to the door, sliding it open she quickly exited in hopes the teacher hadn't spotted her. Steady foot falls upon the tiled floor led her to the girl's restroom, entering it to find that no one else had been present. She'd sprint to the blurred window and open it from the inside, the passing figure she'd seen before, would greet her.

Speaking in hushed tones she leaned her upper body out the window, her face mere inches from the new comer, with a hint of annoyance. "Do you have ANY Idea what could happen if someone saw you floating outside the girls bathroom like this?..."

Kish would deviously smirk for the moment, and back away inches. "Don't worry, no one is going to see me, now how about you come with me, so we can get our new plan underway, eh?"

Kanzou, turned to take one glance behind her, to see that no one had entered at the time, She climbed out of the window easily, from the ...seconde.. floor girls bathroom, landing faintly within' a Sakura tree in full bloom, purched upon one of the branches, one foot secure, the other slender leg dangling down. Sharing the DNA of the Ring-Tailed Lemur had it's toll, those reflexes came in handy.

Floating upside down, with arms crossed her, snickered, revealing a small fang, tilting his head to the side.. "You know, you should really be more careful."

She quirkd an brow. "Careful? Why?..

He pointed and grinned. "Cause, when you jump like that, guys are gonna see you're panties"  
Her face flushed, but not so much that she'd hide even the fact, She didn't hesitate to grip the ends of her uniform skirt tightly, and pull down. She slid off the branch, and began to walk off, leaving Kish to float along behind her, with that annoying laughter of his.

-------

That's it for this Chapter, I apologise that it lacks taste, I don't want this story to die on me. For those of you who have read this, if your wandering what Kanzou look's like, Email me at or I'll send you a picture, She's very cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.. If I did Ryou would take up Masaya's role, being Ichigo's lover, and Taruto and Purin (Pudding) would give in to their practically canon crushes on one another. - Mew Kanzou (Licorice) is c to me.

Random: Tylec Asroc, I appreciate you're review, alot of nice comments and I'm happy to know that you liked it. Thanks alot.

Black Licorice Chapter 2.

The humid air changed almost instantly with the climate, now a cool' breeze mixed with the warm winds, that echoed with swift movement, because of the weather, there had been fewer people out then expected, those whom were walking the street's were equipt with either an rain pancho or umbrella, they were all well prepared.. Pausing, Kanzou stood at ease, she looked aimlessly into the sky, watching the purple clouds, that resembled a darker eatible cottony fluff, thicken' in minutes. The setting around, could relate to the gloomy aura engulfing her thoughts, She had found herself in a daze, with a hushed tone a fragile whisper in question escaped from parted lip's. "Who am ...I, really..?"

Two pale palms lay on each of her sholder's, while the male's figure hovered over her, should he fall, their bodies would calash into one another, and be sent to the ground with him sitting on her back. Bushing his cheek against her own, he'd whisper an unwanted reply. "Why, your my pet... Aha hahaha." Kish fondled with Kanzou, as if she were Ichigo, even when in combat did he have the undecently to get alittle flirting in edgewise.

Kanzou's hue's no longer had the possessive puples they had moments ago, had she just snapped out of her mind drifting effect. "I'm not you're Pet! I'm not you're lab rat.. With the givin' address earlier this morning I'll head towards the Mew Mew's destination for further investigation, I've been informed a walkthrough of the plan, don't leave me to wait long." Her orbs were concealed behind lid's as she closed her eye's, with limp arms at her sides she raised a frail hand, waving back to him, as she left his side.

She wasn't very social, and wouldn't admit it now, but if givin' the chance, she'd be very open with a certain someone, Crackling the thunder nearly shook the ground, alas another rain strom began to pour heavily down, drowning everything beneath it. "Damn..." She began to sprint trying to beat the worst part of the rain, and failed as her uniform became weighed down by the water sinking into the material, her hair was sleek by the smooth clear substance, the only good outcome was her thick black eyeliner hadn't smeared. She continued to dash through puddles inch deep' kicking the water up with her everystep. She spotted a nicely lit building in an awkward dessert shaped stature, none other then Cafe Mew Mew. She ran up to the entrance and pushed the dor's open, with her awkward entrance, only the eye's of the waitresses flew on her like a bad omen, a Teatering tower of dishes were sent crashing to the ground, while the Green haired Heroine fell to her knee's. "Ahhh, not again.."

"Really Retassu (Lettuce) must you break all the dishes" A female with a tad hint of having a stuck up attitude, remarked, looking down at the poor girl with one eye open. "Gomen Nasai! .. Gomen Nasai!" Retassu, stood to her feet and quickly went into the back to retrieve a broom in order to sweep up the tiny shattered pieces.

A Bouncy blonde girl's much shorter then Kanzou, jumped up to meet eye's with her, She had a big smile set. "Aiya! Weve got a new' customer! How can Purin be of assistance to you?" Kanzou stepped back with one of those little sweatdrop's aside her head, she held up her hand, and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not here as a customer" Purin, stopped and looked down, she was hoping she could help satisfy and make someone else happy, which always made her day.

Emerging from the back, that certain' Pink haired girl, she had her eye's on at school, bowed. "Welcome to Cafe Mew M..." She paused in her sentance, and looked at the puddles on the floor, She had just finnished mopping the place, and now this. She let out a long sigh, and put that grin back on her face as if she just taped it there to hide her frown. After a few moments did she raise up, and walk forward. "Youare soaked to the bone, Purin will get you a towel to dry off. you look familiar, and judging by your uniform you are the new girl in my class without a doubt.

Kanzou looked around, and had to bare with the fact that these noisy females were the Mew Mew's in fact. The only one she assumed had any scene at all, was the female sporting a plum purple waitress attire, with her legs crossed she sat reading a book.

"This, eh this place is a nice little cafe..." Kanzou sighed with her dull comment, to break her own silence. Ichigo puffed up, and threw her hands into the air. "Well I HOPE so!"She rested her hands on her hips. "Ryou has us slave-away here day in and day out"

Kanzou, raised an brow and looked at the strange girl. "Who?"

Ryou Appeared, almost as if on cue. ...You called? He smirked, glancing over and noticing Kanzou ..."Who's this?" He was giving some what of an odd look, scening something odd about this girl inparticular.

Ichigo looked at ryou, then back to Kanzou. "Oh don't mind him, why don't you have a seat, and warm up, I'll even bring you out a nice warm cup of green tea, if theres anything else you want, don't hesitate to ask. I'm even sure someone here has an unbrella they'll lend you after you dry off." Kanzou rested her head in her palm, Ichigo was so annoying, She didn't leave her with a chance to get one word in. "I don't want you to go to any trouble on my account" Minto looked up and replyed that it wasn't a problem, not that she even did a portion of work to help out. Purin grabbed her by the hand and began to pull her over to a near by table, seating her she smiled once again. Zakuro watched in silence also lost in thought. "...that girl...:"

A Nice warm cup of tea was sat gently on the table infront of Kanzou, she stared at it for sometime, frail hands reach out lifting the cup from the smal plate, she dampened her parched lips with her tongue before pushing the cup to her lip's taking a sip, which was all she had time for.

The sound of shattering glass scattered all over the floor, like an small detination, an explosion of some sort, This wasn't the cause of mere broken dishes, Outside laughter could be heard, The Mew Mew's didn't take a seconde thought at whom it was, and Kanzou stood pushing her chair back, with her hands slamming onto the table, She grinded her teeth, and stoof looking up at the window. Taruto aside Pai would float in through the window, a familiar figure wrapped around Kanzou. "Looks like we've found you, little ladies... And how convenient that you're all together in one place--- making it all the more easier to destroy you... Aha Hahaha! "

------------

This chapter suck's I know, I know. Next chapter, the Mew Mew's uncover Kanzou's secret, and a new enemy. With unstable hopes Ichigo try's to convince Kanzou that she's wrong, how foolish. - I'm out of time, and cut the summary short. Please Review. 


End file.
